


He Burns Cold

by vxtya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxtya/pseuds/vxtya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose drabble I wrote on Tumblr. Enjoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Burns Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetonmeclarence (redmasque)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasque/gifts).



“You might have saved my life,” Sam said, as he made sure no trace of the attack remained. "but that doesn't mean I'm going to say yes."

“You saved mine… Michael’s garrison had always been adept at following orders.” Lucifer said it was impassionate, cold, and it wasn’t like he expected to get any sympathy for the devil, let alone develop any sort of sympathy for him, but he did. Lucifer was in Nick’s body, and he had burned out the poor man to a good degree. His grace made Sam’s hair stand up, curling around his soul and he smiled to himself as the angel settled into the hotel room.

“It is really chilly,” Sam said, with the hope of making some sort of conversation. His mind wandered to those few, who might be looking for him- Dean, Bobby, and the rest. They never quite forgave Lucifer for killing Ellen and jo.

“I burn cold… I thought you already noticed”. He said, sounding grim, and voice devoid of emotion.

“I just…” Sam wanted to say something, anything, but he struggled to form coherent thoughts as the man in the room made him uncomfortable for all the wrong reasons.

“What is it, Sam?” Surprised that I have not killed you yet, shocked now, are we?" he asked taking in Sam's confused state.

“I…” his voice trailed off. He didn’t quite know what it was, but something pulled him towards the blonde devil; Something, which repulsed and captivated him at the same time. It wasn’t a usual feeling… in fact, he hadn’t felt this way since Jess. It was a realization of being complete- in being, soul, body, and mind.

“What is the matter?” He asked, the cerulean orbs studying Sam’s anxious figure before breathing into the glass windows. Nick was attractive for someone in their middle ages; 6’3”, blond, and blue eyes, but Sam knew it wasn’t the physical appearance, rather the celestial being inside it that made him feel like this.

Lucifer took a seat next to Sam, keeping his distance, respecting his vessel's boundaries, but Sam could feel his wings that remained invisible to his eyes brushing at his sides hesitantly.

It happened in an instant; cold lips brushed against his almost tentatively. Sam felt the electricity and gave into the kiss, letting Lucifer explore his mouth with a newly discovered passion, foreign to the both of them. When it was over and as they lay, in bed, lost in bliss, wings surrounding them, the air cold beyond comprehension Sam breathed out a soft and contented yes. It was Consent. Lucifer managed to trick him. It was all over now; the devil had won. However, not quite, it seemed as Lucifer disappeared leaving Sam on his own, assuring him that he will say yes one day.

And he did. He said yes.

They defeated the devil.

Sam was trapped in the cage.

He remained soulless for over a year.

He undertook the trials, as he believed he had to do them.

Submerged in ice-cold water, he felt close to the one thing that had always been there for him.

The cold never bothered him, it belonged to his angel, and he will go and become one with it


End file.
